


Worldwide: James DiamondxReader

by odz1994



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odz1994/pseuds/odz1994
Summary: Written for a friend of mine of deivantart since she absolutely adores James.





	

You were lying back on your bed dozing off to sleep when you felt your phone vibrate beside you. You wanted to ignore it, thinking it was just a text message. As it continued to vibrate you realized it wasn’t a text message, it was a phone call. Quickly, you sat up and scrambled to answer your phone before it went to voicemail.

“Hello?” You say drowsily. 

“Hey (Y/N).”

“Hi James.” You said with a smile.

“Before you tell me anything, how was your day?”

“It’s been good, James. So bored though.”

“I’ve been missing you by my side.” You heard him say through the phone causing you to blush. “Did I wake you up, (Y/N)?”

“No, not really…well yeah you did.”

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t sleep.”

“When are you coming home?” You asked as you sat up.

“A couple weeks.”

“Ugh.”

“Soon we’ll be together and we’ll pick up right where we left off. I promise.”

You blushed again, “I know, James, I can’t wait until you get home.” 

“James, come on we gotta an early show tomorrow. Get off the phone.” You heard Kendall say from the other end.

“You have to go?” You asked.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. We don’t seem to be able to talk to each other much while I’m gone, huh?”

“No, not really.”

“Well, I’ll try to call you tomorrow.”  
“Alright.”

“Goodnight, (Y/N).”

“Goodnight, James.”

 

XxX

 

As the bell rang to commence the end of school, you were smiling from ear-to-ear.  
‘Today is the day that James comes home from tour.’ You thought to yourself. As you dug out your car keys from your front jeans pocket, you felt your phone going off from inside your jacket. You frantically unlocked your door, put down your books, and answered your phone.

“Hello.” You said into the phone as you got in your car.

“Hey…”

“James? What’s wrong?” 

“I was wrong about our date coming back home. We won’t be back for another month.”

You sank in your seat, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I’m really sorry. I just found out today when I noticed the bus wasn’t even heading towards LA.” 

“No, it’s alright. I guess I’ll just cancel all of the plans that I made for us.”

“Why don’t you just take Jo or Lucy or Camille with you?”

“I don’t want to take one of them to a romantic restaurant. That would be weird.” You said.

“I’ll try to give you more information when I can, I promise.”

You sighed, “Alright.”

“I really am sorry.”

“I know.” You hung up your phone and tossed in the passenger’s seat beside you, placing your hands and head against the wheel fighting the urge to break down and cry right in the school parking lot. You looked up when you heard someone tap on your window.  
You rolled down the window and faked a smile, “Hey Jo.”

“Hey, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just…James said they were going to be home today and now he said they won’t be back for another month.”

“Yeah I just heard that from Kendall.”

“I made all of these plans for us and now they are just ruined.”

“Do you maybe wanna hang out tonight then?”

“Yeah, sure, that would be nice.” You smiled at her.

“Mind if I hope in?” She pointed to the vacant seat in your car.

“Yeah.” As you rolled your window back up, Jo got into the passenger’s side and sat down; placing her stuff in the back with your own.

“So, where do you wanna go, (Y/N)?” Jo asked.

“I’m not sure. Wanna hit the movies?”

“Yeah, I’m dying to see that new Cinderella movie. Kendall wouldn’t want to see it with me. So, us girls can go enjoy it.”

“Alright. Can we just stop by my place first? I wanna change clothes.”

“Yeah that’s fine.” It took you twenty minutes to get to your apartment from the school.  
Your parents wouldn’t be home for a few more hours, so the house was completely empty when walked in. You walked to your room, located at the back of the house, and opened your dresser. You took out a black tee with a skull and cross-bones print on it and a plain pair of skinny jeans. As you quickly changed, you pulled your (H/C) back into a ponytail and shuffled on your converse, and meeting Jo back out in your car. 

“You ready to go now?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

As you and Jo walked into the theatre and bought your tickets, you felt your phone vibrate. You pulled your phone out of your pocket and saw it was a text from James.

‘Hey, I really am sorry about this entire mix up.’

You text back, ‘I know you are. I am getting ready to go into the movie theatre with Jo, so I am turning my phone off. Talk to you when we’re out.’ Once the message sent, you shut off your phone and placed it in your jeans pocket.

“Hey, (Y/N), do you want any popcorn or anything. We could share some.” Jo suggested.

“Some popcorn would be awesome. Thanks.” 

Once the movie ended, you and Jo walked back out to your car. You noticed the entire time you were walking, Jo had her face in her phone.

“Who do you keep texting?” You asked.

“Kendall. I never told him were going into the movies, so he kinda blew up my phone.” Jo smiled at you as she got into your car. 

“Oh okay. Do you just wanna head back to my place? You could stay over if you want." You suggested.

“Yeah, sure.” You noticed once again that the entire ride to your house, Jo had her face in her phone. You ignored it as you pulled into the driveway and dug out your house keys. Jo quickly put her phone in her pocket as you unlocked the door. Your house was dark, since the sun had set on your way home. You touched the wall searching for the light switch.

“Surprise!” You heard the moment the lights came on. You jumped and noticed that the guys along with Camille, Lucy, Gustavo, and Kelly were standing in your living room. 

“Oh my god.” You placed your hand on your chest, still recovering from the scare. 

“Sorry, that I didn’t tell you.” Jo said as she walked over and hugged Kendall. You couldn’t keep it inside anymore; you ran over to James and hugged him. James seemed to be prepared for the hug and braced himself so he wouldn't fall backwards. 

“Sorry, I lied to you.” James said as he hugged you back. 

“You owe me dinner reservations, Jerk.” You lightly punched his shoulder.

“I know. I owe you a lot.” When he smiled at you, you felt a blush creep onto your face.

“Come on guys, let’s head back to the Palm Woods and give these two time alone.” Logan suggested. They all agreed and headed out the door. You and James eventually moved yourselves onto the couch. He sat down first, allowing you to lie up against him. 

“So, how was the tour?” You finally asked.

He smiled, “Same as any other tour. Screaming girls, and too many countries to name.” 

“How many girls got to meet you guys?”

“A lot; but there was one girl I was always thinking about no matter where I was in the world.”

You blushed again, looking down so he wouldn’t see, “Shut up.” James smiled and lifted your chin to look at him. He leaned in a placed a kiss on your lips. 

“I missed you. We have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Where do you want to start?” You asked.

“I just want to stay right here for now and do this.” He leaned in and kissed you again. 

 

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name, but don't you worry, ‘cause you have my heart_   



End file.
